Character powers
All ally characters and many enemy characters have special powers they can use to influence combat other than by attacking. Ally powers Ally powers can be used to influence combat in the player's favor. Each companion's power can only be used when it is charged up, after a certain number of turns. Each of the Doctors' powers can only be used after the player has completed a certain number of combos, and has a second-tier effect if a higher threshold of combos has been reached; the second-tier effect is usually a stronger version of the first-tier effect, but may also be a different effect entirely. To find out how long before the power becomes available, holding down the character portrait during the battle screen will display a pop up showing the number of turns or combos before that character's power becomes available. When the power is available, the character portrait will flash. When the Doctor's second tier ability become available, there will be a flashing outline on the Doctor's portrait. Pressing the character portrait when the character's power is available will show a confirmation screen to use the ability. Enemy powers Enemies also have powers, which can be detrimental to the player. Most of those powers have a charge time of one turn, although some enemies have powers with higher charge times. Power types Blind Blind powers obscure the player's view of the gem board, however players can still see the plus or minus symbol as a result of boost and weaken powers. Furthermore, gems become visible again once they have moved from the location through players' movement. Only enemies from Season 5 and beyond have this power. Bomb : See also: Category:Bomb characters Bomb powers deal a fixed amount of damage after a delay of some number of turns. Allies with bomb powers deal damage to one enemy, while enemies with bomb powers deal damage to the player's team. Note: The damage bypasses damage resistance, and due to the inherent low HP of those type of enemies, the ability usually kills them as soon as the bomb goes off. This is especially useful against acid clouds and toclafane. Boost : See also: Category:Boost characters, Damage formula, Healing formula Boost powers increase the damage dealt by matching a certain color of gem or the amount of heal received from pink gems. When used, each gem of the appropriate color on the board at that time will be marked with a plus symbol. Any combo made that includes one or more of those gems will receive an additional multiplier for each of those gems used. the multiplier is 10% if the descriptions does not mention it or the amount specified in the ability description. Only allies have boost powers. A boost power can only affect a given gem once. A boost power that affects a gem that has already been weakened will be boosted, but still weakened as well; however, it will be weakened less than before, even though it retains a minus symbol. Note: Boosted gems that are converted via companion or enemy powers retain their boost. Convert : See also: Category:Convert characters Convert powers change all gems of one or two colors on the board into another color. Note: Convert powers share the same icon as reset powers. Cure : See also: Category:Cure characters Cure powers cure the player's team of poison or stun. Only allies have cure powers. Damage : See also: Category:Damage characters Damage powers deal a fixed amount of damage to either a single target or all characters. It can also cause damage based on percentage, or split the damage equally according to the number of targets. This damage is modified by gem color affinities as well as any enemy-specific innate damage reduction. Note: Some enemies have the icon for lock as the same as for damage allies. Defuse : See also: Category:Defuse characters Defuse allows the player to remove the bomb effect that has been applied to to the team as long as the skill is activated before the bomb explodes. So far only allies can remove the effects of bombs. Extra Health : See also: Category:Extra Health characters Extra Health grants a % increase in maximum health for 1 turn. Only allies have the power Extra Health. Extra Time : See also: Category:Extra Time characters Extra Time powers increase the gem moving time (usually 5 seconds, 6 if using the Move Time Increase perk) for one turn. The player has extra seconds to move the gem for this turn. Only allies have Extra Time powers. Gem Drop : See also: Category:Gem Drop characters After using this ability, the next time new gems are spawned, gems of the specified color are used instead of gems of random color. Only allies have the power Gem Drop. This has some limitation/quirks: *This happens from left to right. If more gems are spawned than are available through this power, then the contingent of the specified color is added to the left first. *It is only valid for the single next time new gems are spawned: **If a match is made after gems fall, then the newly added gems aren't from the Gem Drop power, even if the number of gems isn't used up. **If no matches are made the activation is still valid and can be used during a later turn or after an enemy attack (for example because of the Remove power) **If Reset power is used, the Gem Drop activation will be activated. *Multiple Gem Drop powers don't stack. The last one activated will be used for the next gems. Nevertheless it is possible to profit from two gem drops during a single turn by activating the first, then reset the board with the Reset power (which uses the first gem drop), then activating the second gem drop that will be used after the attack. Healing : See also: Category:Healing characters Healing powers increase the user's or user's teamamte current HP. Allies using healing powers heal the player's team but there are two variations of healing powers for enemies. The first one heals the enemy itself. The second one heals one of its allies. Only enemies from Season 5 and beyond have the second variation of this power. Note: Healing characters shouldn't be confused with healer characters, though some companions are considered both healing and healer characters. Increase Timer Life Tap : See also: Category:Life Tap characters Life Tap causes an specific damage after a few turns, similar to the bomb power, but the character who used the power gains an amount of health equal to the damage caused. Lock There are two variations of lock. Lock variation 1 prevents a certain number of gems on the board from being swapped as part of a move for a number of turns. Gems in this kind of lock can still be part of a combo, and they are also affected by other powers that affect gems of their color on the board, such as boost, convert and weaken. Lock variation 2 prevents gems from being used in combos. Gems in this kind of lock can be swapped as part of a move, they retain their color and are still affected by other powers that affect gems of their color on the board such as boost, convert and weaken. Only enemies have lock powers. Notes: Not to be confused with the blind ability. Some enemies use the allies damage icon for lock, instead of the specific lock icon. Poison : See also: Category:Poison characters Poison powers inflict the poison condition, which reduces the HP of the affected character or team by a percentage of its maximum HP each turn. Allies using poison powers affect a single target enemy for a number of turns, while enemies affect the player's team. Remove Remove powers remove all gems of one color from the board. Only enemies have remove powers. Reset '' See also: Category: Reset characters'' Reset powers reset the entire board, including removal of all boosted, weakened and locked gems, and provide you with new gems to work with. Only allies from Season 5 and beyond have reset powers. Note: Reset powers share the same icon as convert powers. Shuffle Shuffle powers shuffle all gems on the board. Only enemies from Season 5 and beyond have shuffle powers. Stun : See also: Category:Stun characters Stun powers inflict the stun condition. A character with the stun condition may not attack or use powers for a certain number of turns. Allies and enemies' may have stun powers which affect a single enemy character or the entire opposing team. Summon Summon powers summon other enemies to the battlefield. Summon will fail if there are no empty slots on the enemy side of the battlefield. Only enemies have summon powers. Sunder Sunder powers make the enemy who used it immune to the effects of Bomb, Poison and Stun powers for an specific number of turns (currently known effects, it might have immunity to other powers too). Only enemies have sunder powers. Unlock '' See also: Category: Unlock characters'' Unlock powers unlock locked gems from the board, so they can be moved and/or used in combos again. Only allies from Season 5 and beyond have this power. Weaken : See also: Damage formula, Healing formula Weaken powers reduce the effectiveness of a designated color gems. When used, the designated color gems on the board at that time will be marked with a minus symbol. Any combo made that includes one or more of those gems will receive an additional negative multiplier to its healing or damage for each of those gems used; the specific multiplier varies for different enemies. Only enemies have weaken powers. Category:Gameplay